


Can't quite Sleep

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Tom, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Homecoming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't quite Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I had the same dream three nights in a row that involved slow, building morning sex and it begged to written.

Tom knew she’d be asleep. He knew the kids would be asleep, as well. She’d pulled a 13 hour shift the night before then she and the kids had spent the day shopping and running errands. The pictures they sent him made the day’s meetings and the following flight take forever.  
He killed the lights as he pulled in the drive behind her SUV. He had pajamas inside, so he didn’t worry about grabbing anything more than his carry-on bag and his valise. He frowned as he noticed the boy’s bike laying haphazardly in the yard. He’d have a talk with him later today. For now, he just wanted to be inside in bed.  
Tom used the key she’d given him. The gift of it was more a sign of trust and commitment. They both knew he’d rarely use it. This was one of the rare uses. He looked up at the sound of shuffling feet as he closed the door. Their middle child grinned at him from the dining room then ran across the living room and threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. He couldn’t help the smile from the hug that warmed his soul.  
“Sweetpea, what are you doing up?”  
“I went to the bathroom.”  
“Well, you have excellent timing.” She grinned even more then kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep, poppet and we’ll have fun tomorrow.”  
“Ok, taddy.” He grinned. He adored when he called him her special name, short for ‘Tom daddy’. He waited until she shut her door then kicked his shoes off. He opened the door of the office they shared when he was there, dumping his carryon and valise in there. He rummaged through for his contact case, glasses and toothbrush. After making quick work of his hygiene, he climbed the stairs wearily.  
His eyes adjusted to the moonlight filtering in through the curtains. He tried to make no sound as he stripped then pulled on his sweatpants. Of course, he couldn’t get in bed without disturbing her because she had his pillow hugged to her chest and was sprawled across the middle of the bed. A careful slow tug later, he had his pillow back. She sucked in a breath through her nose and her eyes opened to slits.  
“Tom?”  
“Yes, bunny. Go back to sleep.”  
She stretched and scooted over so he could climb into bed. His head barely touched the pillow and she’d wrapped herself around him. Her arm around his torso and her leg around his thigh, she laid her head on his chest.  
“I missed you.”  
He kissed the top of her head. “I missed you too. Now, go back to sleep, baby.”  
She snuggled in more. He tucked his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling fan as it turned. Her breath evened out but her fingers caressed his ribs. He didn’t want to chance waking her fully. A glance at the clock told him it was just past 4 a.m. That would ruin tomorrow for them. She rolled over but left her body still lined along his.  
Tom sighed and rolled over, wrapping his arm around her waist. His legs formed to the backs of hers. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath of her. She smelled of the oil she used on her hair and the hibiscus in her body wash. He kissed her bare shoulder. She drew a deep breath in through her nose then snuggled back against him.  
He bit his lip as his cock began to respond to her slight rubbing, her scent and just how much he’d missed her. He tried to roll away but she reached back and laid her hand on his hip. His lips pressed to her shoulder again as his large hand slipped over the satiny nightgown. Her nipple pebbled against his palm. He kissed her neck and their hips moved together.  
“I didn’t want to wake you…”  
“I was awake as soon as I saw you.” He pulled the neckline of the nightgown down and kneaded her breast firmly. Her sighs became moans as he nibbled on her ear. “Please, Tom…” He caressed the back of his hand down her belly and cupped her mound.  
“This pussy is mine.”  
“Yes…” Her dewed hair wet his hand. He let her go long enough to shift the sweatpants down to his thighs and placed his cockhead at her entrance. Then he pulled her back and onto him. Her sleepy whimpers danced down his spine. Their feet braced against each other as he thrust forward and she pushed back. It wasn’t enough. He rolled her onto her belly.  
His love lifted her ass as she drew her knees up under her, and he moved onto his knees. The humid, yet still comfortable heat of the room brought a sheen of sweat to their skin. He watched her back move then his cock disappearing into her snug cunt. She pushed back against him when he thrust forward.  
Their eyes met as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her words were breathless in the moonlit room. “Yes, Thomas…” The pressure built rapidly and he reached for her hair. He wound it around his hand twice and pulled her back, bending her back sharply. He could barely glimpse her breasts bouncing with his increasingly rougher, harder thrusts.  
“Cum for me, bunny.” She reached out to the headboard, white-knuckling the wooden slates. Her hand slipped between her legs to rub her clit.  
“Yes, Thomas.” He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back. He swallowed the almost nauseous need to cum. Her gasping moans grew louder before she muffled them by turning to bite her arm. His lips parted, his jaw set. Fucking hell, how’d he get so lucky to find this stupendously sexy woman to love him? Her cunt clenched around him before he felt the warm gush of her orgasm on his balls and his thighs. He grunted and wrapped his arm around her lower belly, moving them together. He stopped suddenly and held himself inside her, his cock twitching his release.  
His love fixed her breast as he sat on his heels, panting. She moved away first. He stood up on his knees and pulled his sweatpants up. They flopped to the bed and wrapped themselves in each other, hoping to snag a few hours of sleep before the kids came charging into the room for breakfast and their stepfather.  
He kissed her softly then nuzzled his nose along hers. “I love you, bunny.”  
“I love you, baby.” She kissed his scruffy chin then snuggled into his chest. He yawned and the day finally caught up to him.


End file.
